


Features

by Inori (Inkcache)



Series: Dear Connor [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Basically Connor acts like a blender in this fic, Connor being a devilish little shit is my shit i love it, Connor vomits in the fic btw, Gen, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkcache/pseuds/Inori
Summary: Connor brings Gavin a cup of coffee, except his method to make a cup of coffee is a little unusual and definitely not for the faint of heart.
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Tina Chen & Connor, Tina Chen & Gavin Reed
Series: Dear Connor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795723
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Features

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with the idea on discord one day, and talked about it a lot about Connor acting like a blender. It was only today, when I finally decided to type it all down while I was writing for my other fic. 
> 
> Update: I changed the name of the fic from "A nice cup of coffee" to "Features".

“He should be coming right about now.”

“Are you sure this is a good idea Officer Chen? This isn’t exactly my intended use.”

“It’ll be fine. The least that it’ll do is stop Gavin from pestering you,” Tina gave Connor a smile as she walked over to her desk. “Just do as I told you, and you’ll see. Do send me a recording of the entire incident.”

Connor looked at her blankly. His eyes squenched in a manner that wanted to scold her and yet at the same time a part of him agreed with her and told him otherwise. His social integration suite held no response towards the devious plan that Tina had incarcerated before him. From his desk, he could see Gavin entering the bullpen, and logging into his terminal. If he followed his normal routine like any other day, he should be grabbing his coffee right after. That’s where Tina’s plan comes into action.

“Detective Reed, would you like me to get you a cup of coffee?” Gavin looked up at the android that stood across his desk. He lifted his eyebrow to question the strange kindness of the offer. This is the first time Connor had offered him coffee by his own violation.

“Sure. But why are you being so kind to me all of a sudden?” Mild confusion ran across the detective’s face. He hadn’t been the most kind of the android to deserve this sort of favor. 

“I was designed to be helpful to humans and provide them ease in their daily lives. I do not see the problem here in offering you a cup of coffee.” Connor kept his smile and voice professional. 

“Even after everything I’ve done to you?” For the smallest moment, Gavin thought back to the time he punched Connor for not obeying his orders to bring him some coffee. Now, the android was offering it to him himself. Strange, but Gavin’ll up the offer. 

“Yes.” With that Connor promptly left for the break room. He came back moments later, with a warm cup in hand. “I hope the coffee is up to your taste. I didn’t have much information to refer to.”

Gavin nodded to the android as he took a sip of the coffee as he accepted the cup. It was delicious, much to Reed’s surprise. Too good in fact, more than he wanted to admit. The sugar to coffee ratio was perfect. 

“It’s good,” he quietly admitted within sips. Connor left as soon as he heard Gavin’s approval, with a genuine smile plastered on his face. The day started out strange. Not unexpected, but just strange. 

It’ll be fine.

When it came around noon, Gavin struggled to keep himself awake. Eyeing Connor across the isle, Gavin wanted to curse androids under his breath for being able to constantly work without losing either energy or productivity. He really wanted coffee.

Apparently, Connor noticed that Gavin was staring at him, and seemed to get the idea that the man was asking for something.

“Would you like for me to get you another cup of coffee Detective Reed?” Connor offered across the counter with a smile. Were all androids this suspiciously nice when offering something? Gavin would never know. He never noticed such things, nor did he own an android before the Revolution.

“Sure.” Promptly, his coffee came. Connor was being kind even to him, _again_. 

Over the course of the next few days, Connor would constantly offer him coffee whenever the detective wanted it. He’d simply wish for it, and it’d appear right within his grasp. He’d long abandoned his pride from letting him admit how good it was.

Detective Gavin Reed liked his coffee sweet. Two unleveled, teaspoonfuls of instant coffee, and two tablespoonfuls of sugar, with milk instead of water for his morning and night coffee; while he liked water instead of milk for his evening coffee with the same ratio of coffee and sugar. 

Connor was enjoying the coffee runs too. He wouldn’t have been doing this for as long as he had already if it weren’t for the enjoyment he received from mixing the organic substances in his body. Officer Tina Chen was the devil for even _suggesting_ the idea, and the Satan, for asking Connor to act upon it. How a close friend could ever pull a prank this huge on another friend was beyond Connor’s comprehension.

Chris and Wilson had both been mortified when they saw Connor making Gavin’s coffee. Ben held no reaction upon the sight, but Connor surely did notice how the man had decreased his average coffee intake. Moreover the Captain, himself, had also begun to brew his own coffee and barred android employees from bringing him coffee. Not many people noticed what Connor was up to, but the ones that did were affected.

What Connor was doing was in fact, quite disgusting, from a human’s aspect.

The android would take in spoonfuls of coffee and sugar, and gulped an appropriate amount of milk or water. Then he’d gurgle the mix in his mouth, and pass it through his stomach compartment to give it a good mix and to heat up the coffee. After he was done, he’d simply hurl the contents of his storage compartment into a cup and then hand it over to Detective Reed.

Not a sight to behold, but Connor seemed to enjoy it a lot more than his peers did to watch him. If there were any onlookers, Connor made sure to include sounds during his expelling process. It was always fun to watch his colleagues’ reaction.

“Sometimes I really crave for some ice coffee at night. Not the best time for a warm cup of coffee… “ Gavin mentioned to Tina and Connor one day. “Hey Connor, why don’t you go bring me a cup of iced coffee.”

Connor’s LED went yellow upon the request. They certainly didn’t have any ice cubes in the office refrigerator at that hour, minus the ones in the cold storage below that was a few rooms across the bullpen. It’d be hard to secure some ice. 

“We do not have any ice, Detective,” Connor replied after a while.

“Oh? Then why don’t you get creative? You can buy me some coffee or make it yourself. Aren’t you here for my ease?” Tina quietly stared expectantly at Connor as she took a sip from her beverage. She could see the android’s LED swirl from between blue and yellow, and finally land on yellow for a while. 

“Alright, I’ll see what I can do. Do you want some right now?” Connor asked as he shuffled up from his chair, earning a firm yes from the human, and then leaving at once.

Once again, Connor was left alone in the break room, thinking of a way to utilize his cooling measures as a way to cool his ice mix. It would be better to first heat the mixture and then cool it. His stomach compartment could do both if he tried, although he wouldn’t exactly reach an ‘iced’ state even with his abilities.

But he still went along with the idea anyways. Hurling the chilled mix into a double layered fortified cup, Connor proceeded to head back to Gavin, with a smile in tow. Connor felt proud for making iced coffee amidst when he had no tools to do so. The coffee itself was cold enough to be considered very chilled coffee, but that will do for now, until Connor figured a way to make ice. 

Detective Gavin Reed would like to have his coffee iced at night, Connor noted. 

“Oh!” Amusement lined Gavin’s voice as he sipped his coffee. Again, it was perfect. Connor really made some damn good coffee. Just as sweet and milky as he liked, and nicely chilled. It wasn’t iced, but it was definitely good for what it was. “How’d you make it? I thought you said that we didn’t have any ice?” 

Connor looked at him with his smile widening. Tina immediately understood what it meant, and began to sip loudly from her drink, trying her best to hide the little smile that was also starting to creep on her face. 

“I’ll show you next time when I make you some coffee. I used the same method that I do for making you warm coffee. Good night Detective Reed and Officer Chen.”

With that, Connor signed off from his terminal and headed home, leaving Gavin quite confused, and Tina trying to hold back her giggles. He will soon know. He will soon know.

When morning came, Connor entered the bullpen with the same smile he left. Hank wondered what went through the android’s mind, but he didn’t wish to question him after seeing Connor’s recent hobby - making delicious coffee for one Detective Reed.

Connor practically vibrated that day in anticipation as he waited for Gavin to ask him for some coffee. His smile, never faltering. Of course, he had to look professional. Recently he had announced to his android colleagues that he had been making coffee for their resident asshole officer. He did not get any warm reception. It truly did hit them with pleasure when they found out how.

Today was the day he also shared how he prepared his coffee.

“Detective Reed,” Connor used his same husky, yet sweet tone. “I prepared some more coffee today than usual to show you how I make it.” Gavin looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He had questions.

“How is that going to show anything?”

“I’ve already prepared the mix, all it needs is a little bit of heating. The heating mixing part is where it makes all the difference.” Gavin agreed with the android. Sometimes it’s the little steps in between that make all the difference even when using the same three ingredients.

Around noon, Connor walked towards the human detective without a word, with a cup full of water in hand that had been sitting on his desk all day. Gavin looked at the android away from the files that he had been punching into the terminal. Slightly cocking his head sideways, Reed questioned the RK800 silently.

Without another word, Connor gulped the water from the cup, and began gurgling it in his mouth, both confusing and making Gavin slightly wince in disgust. Regardless, Connor proceeded with the next step, engulfing the water, and then jerking forward to let whatever that was being stored in his stomach out into his mouth, and continued to slosh it across his mouth. Then he drank it back again and waited for the solution to warm up in his body, and finished off by vomiting out steaming hot coffee into Detective Reed’s cup, and then handed it over to a very shocked man. 

“I hope you enjoy your coffee Detective,” Connor smiled as he left the coffee at the man’s desk.

During the entire process, Gavin went through a multitude of expressions. Surprise, Shock, Disgust, Fear, Realization, Shock, all of them raced to take each other's place within the time frame that Connor took preparing Gavin’s evening beverage. Gavin had been left speechless, with his mouth hanging widely ajar, his brows clenched upward together, and his eyes showing colours of fear. 

Gavin remained stuck as a statue. Realization dawned upon him from every angle as he remembered Connor’s words from last night.

“H-How long have you been doing this?” His voice was so weak, full of fear. No way he was drinking android vomit all this time.

“Ever since I first started offering you coffee.”

Colour drained from the man’s face faster than bleach. Connor could pinpoint exactly every micro-expression from his face as he went through days of memories of each time the android offered him coffee. Connor had been giving coffee since the past two months.

Two months.

Two months of drinking android vomit.

Connor was literally vomiting him coffee. Why had no one told him about this? Unless… 

“Who else is involved in this?!” Gavin barked. He felt so, _so_ , **_so_ **betrayed. He wanted to scream and cry. For God’s sake he was drinking someone’s vomit for months and no one had the gall to tell him that? Androids weren’t human? Is that why? Bullshit! Gavin almost regretted his past conventions regarding androids. This did not count!

“No one Reed,” Wilson pitched in. “Connor had been doing it all alone.” Officer Tina Chen was absent that day for some reason. Connor stood there silently and held no mention of the woman’s name. She was the devil, and he was her apostle. 

With the same smile plastered on his face, Connor wiped the little bit of coffee dripping from the corner of his mouth, and turned around to return to work, while Gavin practically all, but howled in agony in the background.

Oh this was so delightful.

He’ll surely remember to send Tina the recording.


End file.
